Talk:Central Temenos - 2nd Floor
Duo'ed at lvl 95, blu/nin (with +4 trait/equip refresh) and refresh 2 from rdm and rdm/whm, Got a little freaky at times cause the rdm didn't pay attention all the time on cure's, barspells and refresh2, but its duoable with alot of time left over, not all mobs can be shut down with sudden lunge, but spiral spin helps decrease their accuracy by alot. we killed all mobs for the anc coins for the rdm, then pulled carby and the ele's to one of the ramps and dream flowered the ele's while beating the shit outta carby, over all, if the rdm payed attention more would have had less to worry about, but over all, with Reraise on i wouldn't worry at all with this duo combo since you'll have time to reraise 1-2 times without worry of time to recover, (I'm now 2/3 on ultima pop items) --Stratusx 10:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) In my run today, a DRK using Subduer (Damage 85) was doing an average of 75 damage per hit to the elementals. That's less than on many enemies (he did 111 average on the Aw'euvhi), but far from the normal 75% damage penalty when attacking elementals, and quite a bit more than the 48 average he did to the elementals in SW Apollyon 3 days before. It's about even with the 76 average he did to the elementals in Temenos East. He and the other DDs did about the same damage to Carbuncle as they did to the elementals. Strangely, Shiva did seem to have the same damage reduction as the SW Apollyon elementals. Carbuncle didn't, but had much higher evasion than the other enemies. --Valyana 17:30, 12 October 2006 (EDT) Does anyone know when the Avatars in this zone got the Merited Blood Pacts? I got hit with a 1433 Heavenly Strike as a decently geared PLD/NIN and it was the first time I've ever seen it used by Shiva. --TanithMH 01:42, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I just had BST item drop tonight (Smalt Leather). No other AF+1 items. Alyssiah 05:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Last note? It's written like crap, but I don't know enough about Carby pulling the mobs to rewrite it since I also don't understand a word of that crap. Could someone please fix it? --Sfxsigma 02:56, 5 September 2008 (UTC) {IMspeak} {I can speak a little.} I'll see what I can do for it. --Taeria Saethori 04:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Pulling Removed one line saying that the light elementals can be pulled separately - that's not entirely true. Unless of course, you're pulling with a SMN, which is stated already a few lines below it. For sake of clarity, I removed the statement rather than clarify it again (as that would be redundant).--Bsphil 02:35, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Wanted to note that you can also sac pull this. Have someone magic aggro (don't touch either the elementals or avatar) and run it to the opposite side of the room while 2 claimers claim the 2 elementals. Pull them out of the room for safety.--Willoflame 03:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Other Whomever wrote the second to last note about a particular SMN, it was uncalled for. Removing it as it is not within the Wiki guidelines.